First kiss
by 0justme0
Summary: Kurt has nightmares and Blaine helps him get rid of them...


**Hey everyone!**

**This is my first Glee fanfic. Just something I had to get out of my head. It's a short one-shot about Kurt and Blaine, my favourite couple at the moment! **

**In this story Kurt has already transferred to Dalton, but Blaine doesn't know about the whole Dave Karofsky-kiss thing. **

**One last thing: My mother tongue isn't English and it has been a long time since I've written anything in English so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Ps: reviews make me really happy! **

Kurt suddenly woke up With a muffled scream. He sat upright in his bed, sweat dripping from his forehead. The same nightmare had been haunting him for weeks now. This dream always started as a regular day at Mckinley High: Lessons, chatting, singing…But then out of thin air a boy would appear and start hitting and kicking him until he's on the floor, writhing in pain. Lying there completely defenseless, unable to move or even speak, the boy would pick him up and kiss him…That kiss caused Kurt to wake up in the middle of the night with the face of Dave Karofsky still on his mind and the taste of that kiss on his lips. Dave had made his last weeks at Mckinley a living hell. Kurt had hoped transferring to Dalton academy would make everything better, but Dave just kept playing the lead in all of his dreams. Kurt rarely succeeded in going back to sleep afterwards and the consequences of the lack of sleep became more visible by the day. Even his favorite morning activity of picking out his outfit had become a major burden, but somehow he still managed to get himself at school on time every morning.

One of these mornings he was sitting at a table in the great hall of Dalton academy, waiting for classes to start. He could barely keep his eyes open. Bearing in mind that his first class of the day was maths, he could only pray he didn't start snoring in class. Despite all of his efforts to stay awake, he must have dozed off for a second, 'cause he was suddenly startled by a person in front of him practically yelling his name.

'Kurt, hello, anyone there!' When Kurt opened his eyes he saw Blaine leaning towards him and waving his hand in his face. For a moment Kurt thought he was finally having a good dream, but then he realized that this was even better, this was real! Blaine…the only thing that kept him going these days, the only thing that made him drag himself to school day after day.

'Everything allright?' Blaine asked. Kurt saw the concerned look on his friends face and he wanted confide in him, but he just couldn't. He was too ashamed of what had happened to tell anyone, even his new best friend. So instead he gave him the standard answer. 'I'm fine' Blaine didn't look satisfied by that reply, but before he had a chance to say anything else the bell rang, announcing the start of the first period. Kurt was slightly relieved that Blaine had a different class and that each of them had to go their own way. Saved by the bell…

A couple of hours later that bell rang again and lunch break began. This time it was harder for Kurt to escape Blaine with his constant inquiry and worried eyes. The first half hour Kurt managed to dodge the questions by changing the subject or giving vague, meaningless answers or just stuffing is mouth with food… But when they were done eating they had to go to the library to work on a history project. While they were walking down the hall Blaine kept trying to figure out what was wrong with Kurt. When another question was answered with something along the lines of 'I'm ok, couldn't be better, no problemo.' Blaine had had enough. He pulled Kurt into an empty classroom and slammed the door shut with the statement: 'We are not leaving here until you tell me what's going on!'

Kurt was taken aback by this sudden action of his otherwise so calm friend. For a moment he tried to come up with a credible lie, but soon realized that he had to tell the truth. Before he ruined the last good thing in his life: his friendship with Blaine. So slowy and stuttering the story finally came out…

'I…I…It's stupid…I'm just having some nightmares…'

'about what?' Blaine questioned.

'Well there was this tall football guy at Mckinley, Dave Karofsky…'

'The one who kept pushing you into the lockers? The reason you transferred here?'

'Yeah…though that's not the whole reason I transferred…One day I gathered all my courage and went to the locker room to confront him about the pushing en we sort of had a fight…'

'Did he hurt you?' Blaine asked, the anger in his voice barely hidden.

'No, don't worry, not that kind of fight…We were just shouting at each other and then he…he…'

'What, Kurt, you can tell me…then what?' Blaine encouraged him.

And then Kurt finally found the strength to utter the words: 'He kissed me.' While the words escaped his mouth, tears started dripping down his face. The painful memory and his caring friend were too much for him. All the suppressed pain came out at that moment in a river of tears.

Blaine stayed quiet and just put an arm around Kurt's shoulders to comfort him.

When he had calmed down a bit Kurt continued: 'It's not just about the kiss…It was my first kiss…with a boy, I mean. It just not what I wanted that kiss to be like and I'll never get a second chance at that very first kiss…and…'

'That wasn't a kiss!' Blaine interrupted him. 'You see, a real kiss isn't just a pair of lips pressed together, it's a symbol of love between two people. It's can be tender and sweet or very passionate, but there are always fireworks and butterflies! You'll get your chance at the real thing soon enough and when the time comes you'll know the difference and the lip-action with that Karofsky boy will be acient history, trust me!'

Kurt was moved by the intensity of his friends speech, but after months of nightmares he had a hard time believing it. So he opened his mouth to protest, but he didn't get a chance. Blaine realized Kurt wouldn't just accept his words so he stepped foreward and captured Kurt's face in his hands, wiping his tears away with his thumbs and then ever so gently pressed his lips on his. It's was a very simple, soft kiss, but it rocked Kurt's world. Fireworks and butterflies all over the place. While he was somewhere on cloud nine he heard Blaine whisper: 'That's a kiss.' Yes, Kurt smiled, his first kiss…


End file.
